In the raising of pets and in the keeping of livestock, the owner often wants to be free of the necessity of daily feedings. Many animals require feed twice a day. The animal may be kept in a remote pen of a pasture, making it difficult for the owner to be in attendance. Accordingly, the present invention is intended to serve as an animal feeder which dispenses and delivers animal feed to the animals, including pets, domesticated livestock, or wildlife. The apparatus of the present invention is therefore intended as a feeder which dispenses a specified quantity of feed.